DejaView Kids Note Promos
Here's a list of all of the Note promos on DejaView Kids. * DejaView Kids Note Admits a Student for School (Rolie Polie Olie and Blue's Clues Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Adopts a Pet (Short, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat and Rolie Polie Olie Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Announces the Snowels (Yellow, Red and Orange Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Announces a Special Song from Sagwa and Sheegwa (DejaView Kids Video Version) * DejaView Kids Note Announces a Special Chinese New Year Song from Sagwa and Friends * DejaView Kids Note Announces a Special Wedding Song * DejaView Kids Note at the Beach (PB&J Otter Version) * DejaView Kids Note at the Fair (Bear in the Big Blue House and Papa Beaver's Storytime Versions) * DejaView Kids Note at the Park * DejaView Kids Note and the Airplane (Version 1 and 2) * DejaView Kids Note and Natalia * DejaView Kids Note and Courtney McBain's Children * DejaView Kids Note and the Airplane * DejaView Kids Note Bounces Around (Butter's Surprise and Goodbye Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Calls His Pet Kitty Melbourne * DejaView Kids Note Catches a Chu (Short and Fraggle Rock Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Counts Down to Muppet Time * DejaView Kids Note Counts His Cheese * DejaView Kids Note Counts Sheep * DejaView Kids Note Dances Along * DejaView Kids Note Does Karate (Rolie Polie Olie and Blue's Clues Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Eats Cheese * DejaView Kids Note Eats a Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich (Short and PB&J Otter Version) * DejaView Kids Note Ends a Wedding (DejaView Kids Video Version) * DejaView Kids Note Flies a Kite * DejaView Kids Note Gets Icy * DejaView Kids Note Goes Surfing * DejaView Kids Note Goes Off a Diving Board * DejaView Kids Note Goes to a Wedding (DejaView Kids Video Version) * DejaView Kids Note Hears Baby Butter * DejaView Kids Note Hears Crickets * DejaView Kids Note Hums (Versions 1 and 2) * DejaView Kids Note Identifies Some Shadows (Stanley and Colin and the Thumpies Versions) * DejaView Kids Note in the Dark (Versions 1, 2 and 3) (Version 1: DejaView Kids Video Version) (Version 2: Mopatop's Shop, PB&J Otter and Papa Beaver's Storytime Versions) (Version 3: Short and Full Version) * DejaView Kids Note Introduces Muppet Time (Versions 1 and 2) * DejaView Kids Note is Tired (Short and Full Version) * DejaView Kids Note is Underwater (Versions 1 and 2) * DejaView Kids Note Kicks a Basketball * DejaView Kids Note Kills a Zombie with Help from Hailey Hartman Harris * DejaView Kids Note Looks at a Triangular Pyramid (Rolie Polie Olie and Blue's Clues * DejaView Kids Note Loves Beetles * DejaView Kids Note Loves Cookies * DejaView Kids Note Loves Letters * DejaView Kids Note Loves to Whistle * DejaView Kids Note Makes a Cube House * DejaView Kids Note Makes his Mouth Big (Short and Zoboomafoo Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Mimics as Hailey (Short and Full Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Opens his Curtain * DejaView Kids Note Pats Hailey's Head * DejaView Kids Note Pets His Cat * DejaView Kids Note Plays an Animal Sounds Game (Short and Full Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Plays with Bree * DejaView Kids Note Plays with Blue (Versions 1 and 2) * DejaView Kids Note Rhymes (Short and Full Versions) * DejaView Kids Note Spells His Name * DejaView Kids Note Sows Seeds (Zoboomafoo Version)